Haven Academy
by HeadMageMai
Summary: In a new region called Haven region, a new foundation opens up for children aged 9 to help them before they start their journey. With basically no knowledge, how will Alice survive there? OC submissions open. Accepting a lot of OCs! On PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : Form

Me: Oh yeah! Finally another story! Sorry if I didn't update in a long while! You know, I had lots of exams, homework and etc! I need a lot of OCs' for this story so start bringing them in!;D

* * *

In a year, a new school shall open up for girls only. The school shall help the girls before they start their Pokemon journey. In the school, they may choose any basic Pokemon they wish to be their starter Pokemon for their journey and also for the activities done there. They have special features which will help the girls not only in battles, but in breeding and physical things, like karate. They each shall receive a letter informing them that they have been accepted in this school. First, they shall have to fill up a form to get in. They also have teams which they are going to be put in. They may choose the teams from below:

* * *

Legendaries- The girls shall specialize in Researching and helping new people start their adventure.

Primo Contesta- The girls shall specialize in contests and battles.

Lavender Heal- The girls shall specialize in breeding and medicine.

* * *

An example of the form using my OC which shall also be included in the story! :

Name- Alice Lunar Midnight

Age- 9 years old.

Hair description- Alice has icy blue hair that reaches her shoulders. Her hair is very silky and straight. Her hair is normally pinned up by a big Cherrim clip. She only lets her hair down when a cool breeze is passing by or it is snowing.

Eye Colour- Alice has deep ultra violet eyes that is somewhat like a purple crystal.

Team- Primo Contesta.

Normal Clothing- Alice normally wears a white blouse with pink ribbons along her waistline. She wears a pair of deep orange trousers that goes a little underneath her blouse. She wears red running shoes to sprint easily.

Weekend Clothes- Alice wears a pink frizzed blouse with star patterns on it. She wears a white miniskirt with snowflakes on them. She also wears amber red boots when she goes out. Also has a black belt with Star Dust.

Swimming Wear- When Alice goes swimming, she wears a sky blue swimsuit, not a two piece, though. A sea blue skirt is ruffled along the waistline of her swimsuit. There is bubble patterns on it too.

Pyjamas- She has a plain vivid pink silk top with a violet velvet bottom. Her top has gems stuck on them and her bottom has moon patterns.

Family-

Caleb Lunar Midnight- Dad.

Samantha Lightner Sweetheart- Mom.

Lucas Lunar Midnight- Elder Brother.

Ryan Lunar Midnight- Younger Brother.

Crystal Lunar Midnight- Younger Sister.

Personality- She has a very kind and positive outlook. When she sees someone in need of help, she straight away helps them. She is a very brave and adventurous girl, golly, she even climbed Mt. Corrinet with her dad! Even though she acts strong on the outside, she is actually very fragile on the inside. When she is hurt, she can really fall apart. She is also really outgoing.

Lives-Region- Floaroma, Sinnoh.

Status- Alice wants to travel the world to become the top Coordinator and Trainer in the world.

Catchphrases- "Whats yours is mine and whats mine is mine." " In a while, Totodile! Later, Faraghlitar!" "…SHOOT!".

Likes- Ice type Pokemon, shopping, sometimes reading, contests and exciting challenges.

Dislikes- Bug type pokemon, bullies/gangsters, doing something dumb and losing.

Birthdate / Sign- 12 November, Scorpio.

* * *

Now, your character(s)!

Name – (Full name)

Age – (9 Years only)

Hair description – (Colour – Length – Style)

Eye Colour – (Something nice please!)

Team – (What team your character(s) is/are going to be in.)

Normal Clothes-

Weekend Clothes – (No copying my clothes please! Same goes for Swimming Wear and Pyjamas. Oh, and Normal Clothes.)

Swimming Wear -

Pyjamas –

Personality – (Make it a good one. No one line sentences, please.)

Family – (Your Character(s) MUST have a family!)

Lives - Region- ( Example: Cerulian,Kanto. …, Johto. Petalburg, Hoenn. Sandgem, Sinnoh.)

Status/Goals – (What you character(s) wants to be and her goals after the academy.)

Catchphrases – (If your character(s) doesn't have a catchphrase, the put N/A)

Likes – (What does you character(s) likes.)

Dislike – (what does you character(s) dislikes.)

Opinion on my Character – (How Your Character(s) view Alice, now and after.)

Me: This is just the OC form letter. I will choose five or less people to recieve the letter in the next chapter FIRST! The list shall start from who reviewed first. Please leave an OC or more and R&R! ^-^ Oh, by the way, chapter five for Pokemon Journeys : Sinnoh will be added very soon.


	2. Chapter 2 : Letters

Me: OK, I've got four OCs' which are going to be put in this chapter! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, with my studies and everything. Still accepting ur OCs' with loads of appreciation! Roll the chappie!

* * *

Around the world, many have filled in the form and have been accepted in Haven Academy. In Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the Haven region children itself, have managed to get in. Children have been awaiting the opening for this school, and the ceremony for the opening shall begin very soon. This is a start for children before they start they're journey.

* * *

_In the tiny Lavender town of Kanto…_

A girl with long, silky white hair in her lavender tangtop and grey shorts stared at the letter in her hands. She merely took small glances at a card and envelope on her bedside table. And stared. And stared. And stared.

"I-I can't…believe…this…" she stammered, still staring at the letter through her lavender eyes.

"Honey, time to wake-" The girls mother entered her room, to only realize she was already wide awake.

"Yuna, Yuna. Why are you just staring at that paper in your hand?" Yuna's twin brother snorted.

Yuna just stayed silent, as her eyes scanned the letter once again. "Mom…" Yuna gasped, turning to face her mom.

Her mom smiled at Yuna, and just gave her a questioning look.

"I…got in…" Yuna told her, wide eyed. Now, her mom was really confused.

"Got in what, honey?" Yuna's mom asked.

"Ya', got in what, Yuna?" her twin brother, Yahiki, asked too.

"I got in to Haven Academy!" Yuna screeched loudly, which was rare for a shy girl like her.

"Y-Yes! That is good! When are you going t-to leave?" her mom asked her, her voice shaky because of Yuna's outburst.

"In a week." Yuna whispered sadly, blushing because she couldn't believe that she had screeched right there and then.

"Oh. Anyway, good luck in your academy!" Yuna's mom cheered. Suddenly, her room door slammed open. Yuna gave a little 'EEK!' and a jump, while her mom and Yahiki weren't that affected. "What is with the NOISE?" Yuna's little sister, Yuuki, shouted angrily, her hair and clothing in a mess.

"Sorry I awoke you." Yuna apologized. "Nevermind." Yuuki said, heading back to her room to get more sleep. Yuna's mom cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, Yuna, you better get ready for the academy!" Yuna's mom smiled.

"'Yup. But now the house is going to get lonelier! With Yaren on his journey, you going to that academy in a week, and dad…" Yahiki's voice died down on the last part. Everyone suddenly was very gloomy.

"W-Well, its time for breakfast! Come down in five minutes, Yuna!" Yuna's mom said with a bit of sadness in her voice and walked down the stairs to the living room, with Yahiki trailing behind her. Yuna sighed happily and gazed outside her window. Her life at the academy was going to be a blast!

* * *

_In peaceful Goldenrod city in Johto…_

A girl with teal eyes and shoulder length hair stretched her arms high above her head. She had spent half of her night thinking about the form she gave to be in Haven Academy. Since to day was the day they would give their replies to every one who did a form, she really thought through what she would do if she were chosen and if she was not.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her window. Fiona turned her head towards her window to see a Pidgey with something like an envelope in it's beak. Fiona walked her way to her window, still in her white nightgown, and opened it.

She carefully took the envelope from the Pidgey's mouth, avoiding hurting it's beak or dropping the envelope.

"Pid, Pidgey!" Pidgey cooed and flew away. Fiona watched the Pidgey fly away while whispering, "Thanks and bye.". Fiona glanced at the envelope that she grasped in her hands. It was a pale red and had her name written in cursive at the front. Out of curiosity, Fiona cautiously opened the envelope an took out a letter that was inside it. Fiona gradually closed her window and sat down on her bed and started reading it.

"_Dear Fiona Dé Winder,_

_You have been accepted to Haven Academy. You have been chosen as our 50__th__ student and your ID is 3784910. Thare is a card in the envelope which has your ID on it. Please show it to our staff before you board a ship to the Haven Region. There is a ticket inside the envelope too which will be needed to go to the Haven Region. You will need to be there in a weeks time. Please show this to your parents and have them agree to the terms and conditions at the back. Thank you for submitting your form. _

_Thanks,_

_from the Haven Academy principal, Ms. Riss._"

Fiona read, turning to the back only to see the terms and conditions. "I got accepted!" Fiona breathed excitedly. Fiona smiled as she layed her back on her bed. She couldn't wait to begin!

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Azalea, Johto…_

A girl with light pink eyes and green hair was eating her breakfast when she saw a postman putting some mail in her mailbox.

"Mom, could I go get the mail? You know today is the day I get THE mail!" Lizzy called to her mother, who was busy washing the dishes.

"Sure, but be careful not to run into any wild Pokemon!" Lizzy's mother warned.

Lizzy simply rolled her eyes, but felt a painful sting in her heart. "Don't worry, mom. You know a Gyarados won't just fall out from the sky." Lizzy replied sarcastically.

"Just watch out." Her mother said.

"'Kay." Lizzy said with a small smile and literally jumped out from her chair and ran out, _**barefooted**_. Lizzy realized that she wasn't wearing sandals or anything, but just whispered something about her sandals were missing. Lizzy opened her mailbox and a whole bunch of letters were inside.

"Ugh! Who would send all this letters? Oh, now I remember. Its all those freaking fans!" Lizzy yelled sarcastically yet again. Lizzy sure loves being sarcastic.

'Dad was a really good battler in his days, so all those freaking fans would send all their freaking mail to him. Ha ha.' Lizzy thought. She brought the whole pile inside and set them on the dining table. She searched through the pile until she found an envelope with her name in cursive. She took it out of the heap and ripped it open. Yes, she literally ripped it open. Lizzy took out the paper inside and read it. As Lizzy was reading, her lips gradually curled into a big grin.

"Mom! Big news! I got in to the academy!" Lizzy yelled happily to her mother, who was drying the dishes.

"Good job, Liz! Hope you get into the academy!" her mom yelled back.

Lizzy sweat dropped at her mother. "Mom, that's what I just said. I did get in." Lizzy said, but her mother was too busy drying the dishes she didn't hear her.

"Did you say something, Liz?" Lizzy's mom questioned her. "Nevermind." Lizzy sighed. Boy, was her life at the academy going to get hectic!

* * *

_In the lovely town of Petalburg in Hoenn…_

A girl that has straight, black hair and orange eyes paced around her room quickly.

She suddenly stopped and said, "I'm definitely going to get in that academy!" she said, her voice full of confidence.

A sudden knock came on her room door. "Raven, dear, you have a letter." Her father's hoarse voice came from the door.

Raven ran to the door and opened it up to reveal her father. He handed her the letter and said, "I'll be in your mother's and brother's room. If you need anything, come to me." Her dad ran to her the said room while carrying two glasses of water and some medicine.

Raven closed her door with a huge sigh. She hoped her mom and brother are going to get better, even though her brother is still very annoying. Raven glanced at the envelope in her hand. She opened the envelope carefully to avoid ripping the contents inside it.

She took out a letter and read it…or just glanced at the non-important parts. Her eyes stopped at the line: "…your form is accepted and you need to be in the Haven in a week. The ticket…".

She grinned happily at that one line. She had been accepted! She looked towards her ceiling and silently thanked her luck. She grinned at the letter in her hands, knowing that this academy would be great help in her journey later on.

* * *

_In beautiful Floaroma, Sinnoh…_

A girl with icy blue hair smiled at the letter in her hands. The letter stated that she had been accepted to the new academy in the newly discovered Haven Region! It also stated only 90 students got in out of 2073 people!

She smiled once again at her younger brother, who was sitting alongside her.

"Hey, sis, what does umm… academy mean?" her younger brother asked her.

Think she told him the meaning? Nu-uh! "How about you go ask mom?" Alice said with a smirk.

She knew how much her younger brother liked hearing her explain things. They had a way better connection than with their mom and dad. And, no, their parents do not abuse them or anything. They just feel better with each other.

"Can I go ask Crystal instead?" Ryan, Alice's younger brother, pleaded with his -giant and innocent- cute puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Alice said with a huff, immediately falling for those cute eyes.

"Yay! Thanks sis!" Ryan cheered and ran to Alice's younger sister, Crystal's room. Since Crystal was already awake, she didn't really mind Ryan bothering her. Alice once again read the letter and smiled.

"I hope there are nice people in the academy..." Alice said to herself, thinking of all the posibilities there were in the academy.

She got up and took her ID card and ticket from the envelope. Her ID no. was 7927190, and her ticket was red in colour. All the other people who got red was going to be staying in the same room as her. Alice glanced outside her window, at the morning sun and blue, blue sky. Alice happily thought about her plans in the academy later on…

* * *

Me: So… how do you like it? Please say it was OK! I did this half awake! Please leave a review and maybe with an OC? R&R! Bye! ;DDDDD XDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3 : Boarding

Me: So sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been busy with too much things like my school H/W! Yuck. Who likes homework? Anyway, here is Chapter 3 of Haven Academy! Hope you enjoy! New OCs are from Kris 77 and Spartan20.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, I only own my Ocs!

* * *

Alice's POV

I arrived at the ferry in Canalave about two hours after my sad goodbyes to my family. Getting out of my mom's car was very difficult because my brother, sobbing and yelling, gripped onto my sleeve as if he depended on it for his life. I turned around and sighed deeply at the now very small Sinnoh Region, but that was only from my view. I spun around and teared up of the though that I was leaving my family...for a year! And I am only 9 years old!

'Just great...' I thought sadly, deepening my already very deep sorrow. With a sigh once more, I put on a smile and went to my cabin in the ship to load my luggage.

'I skip a little to the corridor on my left then turn to the right and repeat, and repeat, and repeat, and-' I stopped mid-way in my somewhat song. My eyes widened and I looked at the corridors that I skipped into. This was not good.

"KYAA! I'm lost on a ship!" I screamed and tugged on my hair. I soon let go though, grimacing at the thought of my head being bald. YUCK.

"What if I never return! What if I die of starvation? What if I-" I continued my rambling while running up and down the corridors, until two hands pulled me into a cabin room.

"Eh?" Was what I said before getting pulled into the cabin. I stumbled onto my feet as I was flat down on the cold floor. I blinked my eyes about a thrillion times at the image in front of me.

'This can't be. I've shaken my head and blinked my eyes... but why do I see TWO of the same people in front of me?' I screamed in my head, staring once again at the two girls in front of me. They both had the same dark brown hair, only one was straight down and the other was braided. The one with braided hair had crystal blue eyes and the other had bright cherry red eyes. The clothes they wore were also pretty similar, in a LOT of ways.

"Who are you?" they both asked me at the same time, and their voices were in perfect synch. I raised an eyebrow at them, throwing them a confused look.

"Are you talking to me?" I pointed at myself for my question, just in case they spoke another language other than English. The one with braided hair rolled her eyes, but the one with red eyes giggled.

"Yes, we ARE talking to you!" they said in, once again, perfect synch.

"Okay, you've got to tell me how to do the 'in synch' thing!" I grinned at the pair, which were currently smiling.

"There is nothing to tell!" they laughed at my confused look, then continued, "We're twins!".

'OMG! THEIR TWINS' My inner mind squealed excitedly. My lips twitched into a huge smile, my ultra violet eyes lit up and my confused look, well... you can think what happened to it.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Seriously? You two are TWINS?" I yelled happily at them, my mind racing with all sorts of –erhm- random things. They nodded, their hair whipping on their shoulders. I clasped my hands together with theirs, and they did the same. Ah, the sign of new friendship! I let go after a minute or two and smiled at them.

"So, whats your name?" the red eyed girl asked me, and the one with blue eyes nodded at her twin's question, looking at me. I stretched out both of my hands and greeted, "The name is Alice Lunar. Nice to meet you...?". They each took a hand and shook it. "My name is Anna," Anna, the girl with braided hair grinned, "And my name is Charlene, but please do call me Cherry!" Cherry, the girl with dazzling red eyes smiled. Just then, a thought struck me.

"Anna and Cherry, what cabin is this?" I asked the twins seriously, crossing my hands over my chest. They each raised an eyebrow for a moment then snapped their fingers, getting the meaning to my question.

"Red ticket room!" they replied in synch to me. I heaved a sigh of relief then smiled.

"Then that means we're in the same cabin!" I smiled as they high-fived each other.

"There should be someone else coming about now, you know." Anna tapped her chin thoughtfully. I stared at her, dumbfounded, while saying a small "Huh?". Cherry nodded at me and her sister, the said, "What Anna is saying is true. There is four people in one cabin.". Then, the door slammed open, revealing a boy with light brown hair, curved to his left and deep brown eyes. The twins and I stared at the boy in shock.

"I-is this the... r-red ticket...room?" he asked while going down on his knees in complete exhaustion. I looked at the twins giving them a 'to-tell-him-or-not?' look, to which they slowly nodded to, and I noticed Cherry slowly back up behind Anna. I turned back to the boy who was now looking at us with a questioning look.

"Well? Is it or not?" he asked yet again, and this time, I answered it.

"It sure is! Got a problem, mister?" I glared at him, putting my petite hands on my waist. Heglared back at me lightly but soon smiled in triumph. He stood up, pumped his fist in the air, and shouted like he was the king of all the Pokemon, "I FINALLY FOUND IT! YAY!". 'Sheesh, what was- no, is wrong with that boy?' I thought, but a certain horrified gasp coming from Cherry interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh! HE is our fourth roomie!" she screamed mortified and nearly fainted. A gasp was heard from the boy too, and it was clearly a disgusted one.

"Oh god, I have to stay here with GIRLS!" he said with a disgusted tone that really put my anger to the test.

"Now listen here mister, what is SO wrong with girls that it disgusts you?" I glowered at him. He all of a sudden laughed like a clown that just came out from the laughing room AKA the circus. Yup, I call the circus that, isn't it better?

"Gotcha! Sorry for that! I just love playing jokes or tricks or even pranks on people! Its really fun to see their reaction!" he grinned at the twins and I. My anger cooled down quickly enough for me to smile at him, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. He suddenly gasped at Anna and Cherry with weird glee.

"Woah, either you two did a complete makeover or you're just lookalikes." He laughed at the twins so hard, and I could see Anna turn red with anger.

"For your information, we're twins." Anna gritted her teeth, but Cherry just frowned at the boy. He stopped laughing immediately after that was said and instead shrugged at them whilst saying "Cool.". As for myself, I still frowned at the fact that we'll have to spend a night with him. I shrugged off the thought and instead smiled politely at him.

"So, could you at least tell us your name, mister?" I smirked at him, but he instead grinned whilst nodding.

"Sure. My name is Corey Spina. I would prefer you calling me Core or Spina, but you could just call me Corey if you want." He introduced. Well, I guess it is polite to tell him our names too.

"OK, hi Core. I'm Alice Lunar, and behind me are Anna, the one with crystal blue eyes, and Charlene who prefers to be called Cherry, the one with cherry red eyes." I introduced for us, Anna waving a hand and Cherry smiling politely at Core. We shared a huge session of chatting from where we were from. It looks like Anna and Cherry are from Lilycove in Hoenn. And, Core is from Sinnoh, like me, only he lives in Snowpoint. We stopped chatting after a long while, and I looked at the time on my Poketch. Anna, Core and Cherry awed at my Poketch, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"W-what?" I stammered at their faces which were still looking in awe at my Poketch.

"Say, what is that thing?" Anna and Cherry asked me and Core, and we gaped at the twins, but soon closed our mouths.

'Thats right, the twins are from Hoenn, not Sinnoh.' I nodded with a thoughtful expression. I showed them my Poketch and explained what a Poketch is, and after that, they nodded their heads with excite.

"So, can we try one of those app things?" the twins asked, and I checked the time again. The time I arrived was at 6:00 A.M. and now, the time is... 9:23 A.M.!

"Umm... I think we should go to the dining area to get some food first, that OK?" I asked the twins and Core, and they nodded. Suddenly, all our stomachs growled.

"I think our stomachs agree too!" Core laughed along with the twins and I. Just then, a certain thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Core, why don't you have a Poketch? You are from Sinnoh, aren't you?" I questioned Core, and he laughed a bit.

"Well, my dad always says that he hates tech nowadays, so I'm not allowed to have one." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thats alright, compared to my dad. He screams that he loves technology until he faints and the whole neighbourhood comes running to our house, asking what is the matter!" I giggled.

"How about you twins?" Core asked Anna and Cherry, and they just shrugged. "So, should we go now? To the dining area, I mean," I wagged a finger in the air whilst putting my other hand on my waist. They nodded enthusiastically and we headed for the dining area straight away.

* * *

Me: OK, I know this chapter was pretty crappy, but I was singing 'Trouble Is A Friend' by Lenka when I was typing this! *pouts* Oh well. I'm SO still accepting Ocs, so please R&R with an OC readers! Bye for now! ;) P.S. , the OC form is in the first chapter! Also, please try and visit my profile and see the new updates n my profile. The next chapter of this story should be out by the end of this month if possible. BTW, this story will maybe have more than 40 chapters or so. Thanks again for reading, and R&R with an OC! Byeeee! ;)


End file.
